


Pas les meilleurs amis du monde

by malurette



Category: Song of the Sea (2014)
Genre: Difficult Relationship, Drabble, Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ben pensait que devenir un grand frère lui donnerait un meilleur ami. Il a très vite déchanté. En fait, sa petite sœur est un boulet…





	Pas les meilleurs amis du monde

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Pas les meilleurs amis du monde  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **Song of the Sea (Le Chant de la Mer)  
**Personnages : ** Ben et Saoirse (Maïna)  
**Genre : **gen/drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Cartoon Saloon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Elle était tellement gentille… et puis brusquement elle se met à suivre les traces de sa sœur aînée. »  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : début du film  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Sa sœur est née la nuit avant celle de Halloween et depuis six ans, ça pourrit la vie à Ben. Saoirse sera toujours trop petite pour l’accompagner faire la tournée des bonbons, résultat, lui non plus n’a pas le droit d’y aller. Jamais Papa n’acceptera qu’il prenne le ferry pour aller rejoindre les enfants sur le continent, avec ou sans Cú.  
Depuis que Saoirse est née et que Maman a disparu, il n’a plus droit à grand’ chose. Papa a peur de tout, surtout pour Saoirse mais ça déteint sur Ben aussi.

En fait elle lui pourrit la vie toute l’année…


End file.
